<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What if…? by TamaraMerello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128973">What if…?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraMerello/pseuds/TamaraMerello'>TamaraMerello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if...? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Iron Man 1, Everyone Is Gay, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Gay Tony Stark, Iron Man 1, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Pre-Iron Man 1, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraMerello/pseuds/TamaraMerello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if… Si Tony Stark y Justin Hammer no se llevan tan mal como parece?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Justin Hammer/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if...? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What if…?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La habitación se encontraba prácticamente en penumbras, los presentes solo eran iluminados por la luz emitía el televisor encendido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>― En otras noticias, el magnate de la industria armamentista, Tony Stark, no se presentó a recibir el premio “Apogee”, su padrino y mentor, Obadiah Stane recib…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>― Mute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se conocían prácticamente desde niños, sus padres solían llevarlos a las galas en contra de su voluntad y la única forma de “sobrevivir al aburrimiento” era juntos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No cambió cuando crecieron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ninguno sabe cómo empezó su “rivalidad” realmente. Pero si saben cuándo. Eran jóvenes, y a la prensa siempre le gusto exagerar las cosas. Lo que para ellos fue una broma interna, los medios lo tomaron como una ofensa explicita. A ambos les pareció divertido seguir el juego.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Con el tiempo, ese juego fue una tapadera perfecta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>― Ah Dios. Eres tan bueno, esa boca tuya es el cielo. ― De rodillas, entre los muslos de Justin Hammer, Tony Stark estaba chupándolo. ― Eso es. Cómetela toda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El castaño levanto la mirada, haciendo contacto visual. Chupó con más fuerza, ocasionando que Justin emitiera un gemido gutural. Con un ligero “pop” sacó el miembro de su boca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>― Ayer no decías eso de mi boca… ― dijo, para volver a introducirlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>― Ayer le dijiste a la prensa que tengo la cara de alguien que tiene la p0lla pequeña. Pero tú sabes que no es así. ― empujo levemente su miembro contra la boca de Tony, rozando su garganta. ― Te gusta maltratarme en público verdad, te hace sentir poderoso. ― El castaño tarareo, enviando una deliciosa vibración por la polla de Justin. Tony retrocedió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>― ¿A ti no? ¿Vas a decirme que, cada vez que hacemos el jueguito frente la prensa, no se te llena la polla? Lo veo en tu cara Justin, te excita. Amas que te maltrate ¿verdad? ― Justin podía sentir el roce de los labios del Cataño en la punta de su pene, una de las manos de Tony trabajaba el tronco de su miembro, mientras la otra masajeaba sus bolas. Un rubor, que nada tenía que ver con lo que estaban haciendo, coloreo las mejillas de Hammer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>― No tienes de que avergonzarte cariño, a mí también me gusta cuando me maltratas. Me gusta cuando me tomas del cabello y me follas la garganta ― Tony hizo una pausa para lamer a lo largo de la polla del castaño. ― Me encanta cuando te hundes en mi sin misericordia. Cuando me coges sin tregua…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>―Tony…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>― Vamos Justin, úsame, follame la boca, vamos…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Justin tomó el cabello oscuro con ambas manos y dirigió la cabeza de Tony a su dura erección. Comenzó a embestir frenéticamente. Podía sentir como la garganta de Tony encerraba deliciosamente su pene, su barba rozaba la sensibilizada zona de su pelvis, aumentado el placer. No iba a durar mucho más.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>― Vas a tragarme ¿Verdad Tones? Vas a tomar todo lo que te dé…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La mirada suplicante del genio fue todo lo que necesitaba. Con un gemido ronco se bajó por su garganta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horas después, cuando ambos estaban acostados en la cama, deshuesados de placer, Justin dijo:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>― Deberías haber estado recibiendo un premio…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>― ¿Y perderme esto? Ni hablar. Mañana tengo que irme. No me iba a perder esta noche por nada del mundo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Justin beso a Tony con fiereza. Tony devolvió el beso de manera descuidada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>― Feliz aniversario.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>― Feliz aniversario― Respondió Tony.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer!!<br/>sígueme en Facebook<br/>https://www.facebook.com/Tony-centric-fanfics-100745048739043</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>